


All A Game

by loriad



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriad/pseuds/loriad
Relationships: Hidden, Love - Relationship, One-Sided - Relationship, Unrequited - Relationship, complicated





	All A Game

Her long brown silky hair fell perfectly behind her as she threw it back onto her chair. The few boys sitting behind her watched in awe as they admired her perfect features.  
“Delilah,” the teacher yells, making creases in her forehead and bunching her fists. “What’s wrong Mrs. Johnson,” Delilah asks innocently while batting her eyelashes. “Can you please tell me the answer to this equation?”  
Delilah’s face grows slightly worried as she quickly looks at the math problem on the board. She wasn’t paying attention to any word of the lecture, but she scans the problem and figures out the answer in her head.  
“The answer is 32 Mrs. Johnson,” Delilah says confidently with a smirk. Mrs. Johnson’s creased anger turned into slight joy as her mouth curved up on the ends into a smile. Delilah brought her eyes back down to her phone, scrolling through twitter trying to find something entertaining.  
Everyone around school was in love with Delilah, but she never went for a real relationship. She never actually fell in love with the people she would mess around with. Everyone thought she was just a tease that hooked up with everyone, but they couldn’t help but think they could change her.  
The bell tolled for second hour and the class gathered their backpacks on their shoulders. Delilah placed her phone in her bag quickly and rushed to her classroom. She may be popular, but she was deathly afraid of failure. Delilah had straight A’s and natural intelligence that she extended with her extreme motivation. Bustling footsteps crowded into the AP English 4 classroom, as Delilah sat down in the back of the class at her assigned seat. After the tardy bell rings, her teacher starts talking about the assignment due tonight. A knock is suddenly brought to the hollow wooden door as everyone’s eyes avert to the face attached to the sound. A tall muscular blonde with green eyes smirks as he walks into the classroom, apologizing for his lateness. Delilah stared with interest at his black high top converse, trailing upwards following his straight jeans and oversized graphic tee shirt. Her eyes stop at his face, admiring his sparkling eyes and painted freckles. They maintain eye contact for a few seconds as the teacher stands up to greet the boy.  
“What’s your name young man?” “Riley Sparks,” he says while walking to the only open desk in front of the classroom.  
Delilah couldn’t help but keep her eyes glued to Riley as he focused on the words being said by the teacher. Riley Sparks was now the next target, but little did Delilah know, she was his target too.  
The day goes by, boring class after boring class, until lunch finally comes. Delilah walks into the cafeteria and immediately sits at her usual table filled with her friends. Even though she was the popular girl, she found herself unbothered by her status. She just wanted the fun that came with it. Delilah’s eyes found Riley as soon as his converse touched the cafeteria floor. He looked around the room for a second and his eyes lit up once he found his childhood friend Grayson. He walked up to the table, giving Grayson a smile. “Oh hey,” says Grayson, “How’s your first day going?”  
“Fine, but I saw this really hot girl in my english class.” “Let me guess,” Grayson says rolling his eyes. “Long brown wavy hair, blue eyes,” “Yah how’d you know?” Riley asks suspiciously. “Her name is Delilah and every guy at this school has tried to get her to notice them. She just plays around with them, but we can’t help falling every time.”  
Grayson’s voice sounds defeated as his shoulders slump down and his eyes stare at the ground. “Well,” Riley begins, “maybe this time will be different.” “That’s what they all say,” the whole lunch table says in unison. Riley looked around at his friends in surprise. He hasn’t seen them all in a while since his parents made him go to private school. He had never met Delilah because she came the year he left. The boys all stand up suddenly and start walking to Delilah’s table. Riley looks around at his friends and decides to get up with them. He didn't care about looking out of place, he just didn’t want to talk to anyone else in the cafeteria.  
“Hey Riley, it’s been a while,” the blonde girl sitting next to Delilah says. “Oh, hey Caroline.” Riley says timidly.  
The two used to date before Riley switched schools, but Riley really broke her. “Delilah, this is Riley,” Grayson says pointing to the two. Delilah extends her hand out to meet Riley’s. Their grasps tighten around one another and slowly move their hands up and down. They both jumped a little bit when their hands touched but didn’t dare to admit it. They knew something was there but pushed it away.  
“Thanks Grayson, but I already met him in English, I guess not formally though,” Delilah says with a kind smile.  
Not many people understand her manipulation. She is a genuinely kind person, unless she is trying to play you. “Oh yah, you were the pretty one sitting in the back.” Delilah’s face flushed red, but she muffled her reaction.  
“Oh, I see the new boy has a crush,” she says, smirking, trying to hide the redness in her cheeks.  
They held the eye contact for several seconds. The air filled with immense tension as they understood what could come from this new friendship. Their friends all looked at each other in confusion and started laughing. “Come on Lilah, leave the boy alone, he just got here,” Grayson says, wrapping his arm around Riley’s shoulder. Delilah lets go of Riley’s hand and says, “He started it Grayson, you know I can’t help it.” Riley rolls his eyes and says, “I think I can handle myself Gray,” Riley says, turning towards Grayson’s face and getting out of his half hug. Delilah’s face becomes overwhelmed with red once again as she stares at Riley, trying to hide her intrigue. They boys leave the table just before the bell rings and everyone stares at Delilah. “What was that Lilah, you were blushing,” Caroline says anxiously.  
“It was nothing Caroline, I just got a little hot that’s all.”  
“I just want to warn you though, Riley will really play you if he wants to. I know from experience.”  
Delilah breaks her stare from Riley and turns to Caroline. “I can handle myself, he won’t even see it coming.”  
The bell rings, echoing throughout the hallways, and Delilah slowly gets up from her table. She can’t help but picture Riley, repeating his words in her head. She became captivated by his confidence. She hadn’t even noticed that everyone left the cafeteria, except for one person.  
“Hey Delilah” says a deep voice from behind her. Delilah snaps out of her trance and turns around. She nearly hits Riley with her face. His frame towers over her as he stares into her eyes, their faces nearly inches away from one another. Delilah breaks her shock and brings her finger up to his torso, and traces it down his chest. She looks up and sees his cheeks flush to a dark pink. “you thought you could get me huh?” She says tauntingly, looking him up and down.  
Riley takes her hand and places it at her side, but grabs her waist with his. He brings her closer to him, making sure their bodies are touching. The worry grows in her face, but she tries not to show it. She knows that he’s good, but she would never admit it. He leans close to her, his mouth next to her ear. “It’s okay Lilah, you don’t have to be so nervous.” He stands back up straight and starts eye contact once again. Delilah understands that she has to do something. She grabs his shirt collar and brings their lips centimeters away. She stares at his lips longingly, but never gets any closer. Riley’s hands tremble a bit on her waist, but he keeps his composure. Neither of them get any closer to the other, but they both feel the tension able to be cut by a single breath. Both of them don’t dare to breath. Delilah brings her eyes up to his at the same time he does. She let’s go of his collar and he backs away.  
They throw on their backpacks, not uttering a word to one another and walk to class. They both understand what just happened, but know that it shouldn’t. Delilah slowly opens the door to her World History classroom as to not draw attention. The teacher continues talking and pays no attention to Delilah’s lateness. She slumps in her chair next to Caroline, and Caroline turns to face her with a curious look on her face.  
“What happened, we came from the same place, and why is your face all red and flushed.” Delilah’s eyes widened as she touched her face and felt the warmth on her cheeks. “I must be getting sick, I went to the bathroom and put some cold water on my face.” “Oh ok! Hope you feel better.”  
Caroline is completely oblivious sometimes, but Delilah was glad for that today. She couldn’t believe what just happened. None of the guys she had ever pursued played with her the way Riley did. She couldn’t get his green eyes out of her head.  
Riley didn’t bother going to his next class, he already knew everything there was to know about physics, so he didn't think it was too important. All he could seem to think about was Delilah’s bright blue eyes, so he wouldn’t have learned anything anyway. He had never talked to a girl like that. Well, he personally talked to them like that, but they never did it back. His hands still shook a bit from the closeness of their faces. He couldn’t help but be captivated by her soft light pink lips. He wondered with every bone in his body what they tasted like. He knew he shouldn’t be getting attached like this, but he couldn’t help it. His body tensed up at the thought of her touching his chest again. The way she dragged her finger up and down his torso gave him butterflies, but he never showed it. Even his hands on her waist gave him butterflies. He knew that she was affected, but he shouldn’t have been. She fell right in his arms like a puzzle piece that he didn’t want to let go.  
“NO, I can’t be thinking about her. I’m gonna get too attached,” Riley screamed inside of his head. He started walking to his car frantically, balling his fists in frustration.  
“Hey Riley!,” Grayson says, chasing after him. Riley stops and turns around to face his friend who is now breathing heavy from running. “Hey Gray, what’s up?”  
“I wanted to tell you that Caroline is having a party tonight, and she wants you to be there.” Riley’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why would I go to that,” Riley asks, aggravated. “Come on, Riley, Delilah is gonna be there,” Grayson says, elbowing Riley in the arm. Riley rolls his eyes and finally agrees to the proposition.  
Delilah snaps out of her daydreams when the bell rings for the end of the day. “Riley is coming to the party, Grayson just texted me,” Caroline says in a monotone voice. Delilah isn’t sure if she is excited or sad about it.  
“Do you still like him Caroline?” “I’m trying to stop Lilah, I promise. I just can’t help it.”  
Delilah had never seen Caroline like this before. She is used to seeing these emotions from Grayson because of his constant attempts at her. She felt bad for Grayson, but she never felt the same emotions towards him. An idea pops into her head, lighting up her face.  
“CAROLINE!” “What?!,” Caroline says, jumping in surprise. “Why don’t you go for Grayson?” Caroline stares at Delilah in disbelief and busts out laughing after seconds of silence. “You know he’s in love with you right?” “Well, yah but maybe he’ll stop after he sees Riley flirting with me.” Caroline looks up and debates the question in her head. She shrugs her shoulder up and down in defeat and says, “I guess it can’t hurt, he is pretty cute.” Delilah smiles and walks out of the classroom towards her car.


End file.
